Titanic Duel: Fear the Reaper
Last Chapter - The Silver Line: Opening to Nature Meeting Mother In a secluded area of her castle, Sabriel Gulwick was working away over a desk. With a scalpel in one hand, she made an incision on the stomach of a large rat, obviously very much alive. She immediately shined a strange magic light over it, and after a moment the wound began to close. Just as she picked up a pen to write down her findings, the rat began to swell, and soon the wound opened back up, spilling viscera over the table she was working on. Though many researchers would have been disappointed by the results, Sabriel seamed only more interested in this reaction, and quickly wrote down her notes before clearing the table and starting anew. Before she could start however, she heard the sound of someone approaching from down the hallway. She gave an annoyed sigh, every member of her guild knew not to interrupt her while she was at work. She smirked though, thankful that someone had just volunteered to be the test subject for her next experiment. She was suprised however by who came through the door. She had the face of someone younger then herself, but the hair of one much older. Though the most outstanding thing about her was her limbs, or the lack their of. Her left leg had been replaced with a peg leg from just below the knee and her entire right arm was missing, as well as an eye patch over her left eye. She didn't immediately see Sabriel, but stopped when she did. "Hey. Sorry, but can you point me the nearest washroom?" She asked as if she had absolutely no idea where she was. Sabriel looked at her with confusion on her face, not for the fact that she was able to pass through into her lab, but because that no one ever dared entered her domain. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" Sabriel asked looking with her with a curious look. "Are the owner of this establishment? because I've got a complaint." She started. It seemed like she was completely insane, but Sabriel knew better than that. "I've been waiting for an hour and haven't even been offered a drink yet. I expect the meal to be free after all this." Another person followed from down the hallway. This one a man with a shaggier appearance, but a more stern look, though his eyes hid behind a dark pair of shades. "Don't think this is the time for games Jaina." The woman called Jaina chuckled a bit, while the man kept his gaze locked on Sabriel. "You the boss around here?" Right when he said that, a skull jumped out from out of nowhere, quickly changing shape and form as it transformed into a body with the skull on fire as it stayed right in front of his mistress. "You dare speak to the Mistress in such a tone?!" He said in a ghostly voice but calmed down when Sabriel walked up to him and stood next to him. "And what if I am?" She said with a cocky tone. "Just wondering." He said, flashing her a smile full of sharp, pointed teeth. "So you got a name?" He shifted his vision to the burning skeleton behind her. "How about you freak?" Jaina stepped in front of him trying to stop a fight from breaking out. "So what are you working on their? Looks like you made a bit of a mess their." "Someone of your caliber wouldn't even begin to understand what I do" Sabriel said as her servant began to glow bright red and flames begin to appear all over himself. "My servant's name is Muerte, who will be showing you two to the door" She said before turning away and seeing Muerte beginning to roar as he attempted to grab them both. A slight flash, and both Jaina and the man where holding a sword, despite only Jaina having a scabbard. Both caught Muerte's boney hands, stopping them instantly. "You want a fight freak?" The man growled, pushing Muerte away from them both. "Only had to ask". Magic began to pulse from between his fingers, but Jaina held her sword out to stop him. "Calm down Rift. We don't want to jump into something." Despite her words, she seemed just as eager for a fight as the man named Rift. "If you're not here to cause harm, then why have you come trespassing in my sanctuary? Obviously you did not come alone and there are more within the guild, so why do all this?" She asked moving back to focus on her research more than the people that were behind her. "Oh, you know." Jaina said calmly. She kept a tight grip on her sword however, ready to fight at any moment. "Meet new people, make some friends. You know, just enjoy our time here." "Friends ''don't have themselves so wounded up that they're ready to strike at any given second, plus I notice your difference in complexion and how you reacted to my question" Sabriel told her as she was able to analyze every single movement from Jaina's body and easily deduced that something was going on with her. Muerte managed to pull himself out of the grip he was in, refocusing himself to be right next to his mistress in case they tried anything again. "You want something from me, what the item is I'm not sure, but it must be of great value to try and break into my guild and risk an all out battle with me personally" She said with a serious tone as the air around them began to compress, turning more and more heavy, making it harder to breath. Jaina released her own magic power, which began to compete with Sabriel's. "Calm down Doc. We don't have to get violent just yet." She turned her head to the side and gave her a rather condescending smile. "You don't even know what we're after. What if it's something not worth fighting over? Maybe we could make a trade? How about that?" While the two guild masters talked, Muerte and Rift stared each other down, both just waiting for any excuse to fight. "Oh you poor naïve fool, what could you possibly have to offer me of any use? Well I could take your body, I am dying to see what makes you tick inside..." Sabriel said slowly licking her lips as she looked up and down her body. She went over to grab a jar and begin to peel away some of the flesh remaining on the dissection table. "So what do you think you have of value to trade for?" Suddenly the jar in her hand shattered, sending shards of glass all over the floor. A small metal dart was engrained in the wall behind her, and Rift had his arm raised as if he had just thrown something. "That, and plenty more." He growled. If Sabriel was surprised by this, she hid it well, only tipping her hand to let the remaining glass fall to the floor. Her familiar glowed with anger however, furious that he had let something like that slip past him. Jaina chuckled a bit, but gave a rather condescending tone as she asked. "You know, we didn't expressly come here to start a fight." Rift didn't respond, causing Jaina to sigh. She knew what it meant when he got like this. "You are aware of that, yes?" Again, Rift's eyes stayed hidden behind his shades, reflecting the firelight Muerte was now giving off. With a near stoic expression he said. "Naw, sorry boss lady. I'm done playing nice with this chick." He cracked his knuckles in the palm of his hand, as well as the muscles in his neck. "You want an experiment do you? Let's see how long you can hold up against someone you don't got a leash on." "You're beneath me you simple worm" Sabriel said looking at him with what appeared to be a demonic stare, seeing a powerful energy ripple spread through the area as it even made Rift back up a bit, knowing that there was something to her that even he didn't expect. "If you wish to talk, fine, but I will not have my experiments ruined or interrupted again..." She said as Muerte glared at Rift. Rift cracked his neck by quickly tilting it sideways. "Then let's see this worm take down a bitch." He grinned as Muerte flared up, his patience finally at an end. With flames in hand, he charged at Rift, looking to end his impudence with a single blow. "Sick him Muerte, but do it outside please" Sabriel said as she Quicker than Muerte however, Jaina used her magic to call down a bolt of lightning between them, shooting through the ceiling. "Guess that takes negotiations off the table." It was more of a statement than a question, but she didn't seem two torn up about being pulled into a fight. "You're dog obviously wasn't going to wait around, so I will leave the two of you to my familiar" Sabriel said as Muerta roared, sending a powerful flame blast at them. Jaina ducked behind Rift, who created a metal wall to defend against the flames. Though the fire was hot enough to scorch the ground, it could do very little against the thick metal plate. Rift rolled out to the side, throwing what looked like a sword at Muerte. It whistled through the air, lacking a hilt, just a pair of sword points at ether end. Muerta quickly summoned up what appeared to be a flaming chain as it blocked the sword, but as it began to dig through the sword, it actually melted some of the steel as it began to drip onto the floor. Muerte quickly pushed back, attempting to land a powerful kick to his stomach. In response, Rift lifted his leg, placing the soul of his shoe on Muerte's shin, stopping it before it he could build up to much momentum. At the same time he held his fist outwards at what would have been Muetre's chest and shouted. "'Iron Make - Patriot Guns." A mass of gun barrels formed over his arm, which began erupting with bullet fire and muscle flash. The guns began blasting and blasting pushing Muerta back each time the bullets exploded until he ran out, but Rift noticed that Muerte hadn't moved from the spot as chunks of his body were all over the ground. "Gotcha..." Right when he said that, Muerte noticed that there were flame bits all around the area. They slowly began to merge together until they formed flaming skulls as one went flying at super fast speeds at Rift, coming into contact with him barley, but exploding as it created a powerful shock wave. He flew back and crashed into the wall, sending cracks shooting out in all directions, but Rift landed on his feet. "Get down!" He roared at Jaina as he crossed his arms and shot a pair of sword blades into the wall behind him. "'''Iron Make - Grand Shot!" Jaina jumped up high as he swung his arms outwards. The blades cut deep along the walls, growing longer with the room, until they crossed, forming a razor-sharp apex right where Muerte was standing. Muerte quickly made three more chains appear in an attempt to stop the chains from reaching his mistress as he turned around to find her already blocking the blade with ease as she was holding a wooden staff, blocking it with the point, "Muerte, please take this outside before I get angry" She told him as he nodded and quickly ran at high speeds, using his chains to grab Rift, sending him flying through the window as he followed. Rift landed outside, again on his feet, and grabbed the chains Muerte had used to thrown him with. Still attached to them, he yanked Muerte in after him, winding up for a massive punch. "Iron Make - Impact!" a large metal fist formed over Rifts arm, which he swung at Muerte's head just as he got close enough. Muerte Quickly changed to his larva form as he used his hands to quickly move up the side of the building before returning to his full body form in mid-air. However, right when he did, he roared out a powerful yell, launching a whole mess of blazing chains that aimed right at Rift. "Iron Make - Patriot Guns" A mass of gun barrels formed over Rifts arm which he hefted over his head aiming at Muerte. Bullet fire ripped through his chains, sending sparks and scrap metal showering in all directions, before eradicating them completely and moving on to their creator. Muerte quickly summoned up one short chain as he quickly spun it in front of him, adding flames to it, it created what was seen to be a heat shield of sorts. When the bullets came towards it, they were immediately melted down and Muerte slammed down onto the ground, bringing the chain back into him. "Impressive, not many were able to match me so easily" He said with a glare. "You may be hard to damage, but you run off magic like the rest of us." Rift said, discarding the metal left over from his last attack. "Besides, I know all your tricks monster. Teammate of mine fought you a while back, said you the type that get less powerful the further away from your owner." He fashioned a skull shaped mask over his face with his magic. "I'll finish with you, than move on to the chick up their. So come at me monster!" He roared, clenching his hands into fists and taking up a fighting stance. "You fool..." Muerte said cracking his own fist before glaring at the man in front of him, "The closeness of my mistress doesn't matter, so long as her status is alive, then I am invincible!" Muerte said running towards Rift while he did the same, both punching their fists together as the shock wave broke through most of the building. The Quiet Approach Within a different part of the complex, a small group of 4 people snuck from shadow to shadow, careful to not be seen by anyone. Things soon became much easier for them however, as shaking began to draw people's attention. After watching a few people exit from one room and despaired down a hallway, one of the girls, with white hair and dreamy red eyes whispered. "I guess Rift and Jaina found your mother Fiona." "Yes... Though it's surprising that Muerte would be going on pure hand-to-hand combat, she must not really care too much about him these days" Fiona said as she and another woman moved together before stopping to check around the corner to see if anyone was there. "Looks clear on this end" June said before looking back to see her group moving along with them, trying to not get themselves caught. "So what is our plan once we get in there?" Taichi said looking at them. The first girl rubbed her chin, thinking hard about her answer. "Well, if we're lucky I can disarm it with magic before we set off any alarm. After that, Jaina gave me a notebook describing what we're looking for." The four of them moved up to another hiding spot while another group of people passed by. "But we can't let a fight break out inside the vault. If what we're looking for get's damaged in any way, we might not be able to recreate it." "Our best bet is cover for now, until we know for sure that Sabriel is out of her lab" June told them as she quickly disarmed a guard and knocked him out cold before dragging him to a hidden hallway she opened with a secret panel. "If Jaina and Rift are there, it's a safe bet that she isn't going anywhere." Isa glanced around the next corner. "So we still got plenty of time to look for the vault." "I felt the vibrations coming from outside, I could also sense the magic energy, it was Muerte and Rift" Fiona said looking over to them. "Seems like Rift is doing his part, but what about Jaina?" Taichi asked looking over to Isa as she wanted to sense where her sister was at the moment. Isa seemed to stair at the ceiling for a while. It looked like she was spacing out, but she was actually trying to track down Jaina's location by sensing her magic power. She grew slightly tense when she confirmed that Rift and Jaina had been separated, and it showed in her face. "She might be biding her time of Rift got thrown out." Many of the others didn't quite understand, so Isa explained with a sigh. "Ever since her..." She paused for a moment, having trouble saying the next word. "Accident." She paused again. "She lost a lot of her fighting strength. The two of them were suppose to fight together. She isn't much stronger than someone of a low S-Class level now." "I hope she will be fine, mother isn't exactly the most patient with people, the moment she thinks enough is enough is when she makes her move" Fiona said as the group saw that the coast was cleared and continued moving forward. "The vault in this place is close by, I'm sure of it, I know another spot that Sabriel always came from" She said leading her team to a place deeper down the guild. Not long after, the group came into a room that was a bit larger than the others they had been through previously. The only other thing in the room was a door, though it looked more reinforced than the others they had passed by. For what they where expecting, it was actually rather unimpressive. Had they not had a guide, they might have walked right passed it and never known. "Are you sure?". Isa asked, but soon quickly backed down when she realised she was questioning their guide. "Alright, let me get to work." She summoned a few books with her magic, which levitate in front of her, and displayed a magic keyboard with archive magic. Just as she began typing, an orange light began shining from the door, forming a shield to protect itself. "This could take a while." She said, clicking away on the display. "No doubt, Sabriel may be a horrid witch, but when it comes to keeping her secrets, she will do everything it takes to protect them" June said looking around as Isa began to work. The sounds of the fighting outside seemed to esculate more and more each moment as they continued to work on the safe. Suddenly one of Isa's books began glowing as the group looked over. "Uh.. Is that suppose to be happening?" Fiona asked with a curious tone. Isa had froze however, only staring into the light the book produced. She looked back down the hallway, ignoring the magic display. "Jaina..." Was all she said, unable to gather her thoughts. She shook her head a few times, then said. "Jaina's in trouble. The book's a warning for us." She looked around at the others, frantic for some idea of what to do. "We have to do something." "Alright, at this point, how much stronger is the safe now? Would it be possible for us to break it down?" June asked Isa as she shook her head and attempted to speed up the process, hoping to catch up with her sister and help her, but heard the sounds of footsteps coming towards them. "We're gonna be trapped here if we can't get the stupid vault open, Fiona I need your help to try and slow them down, June you stay with Isa, as soon as you get the cure, find Jaina and help her out" Taichi said as they all nodded, leaving Taichi and Fiona to run towards the sounds of footsteps. Isa typed faster than before, desperately trying to make up for lost time. "Come on, come on, let me through already." The barrier around the door flickered a bit, but gave no signs that it was weakening. "Damn it, why won't this work?" She jumped a bit as June put a hand on her shoulder. Looking back, she saw a concerned June studying her. Isa thought back to her request on the boat, and shook her head. She returned to the display, though this time more concentrated then before. Despite the sounds of a battle echoing through the hallway, Isa progressed faster than before, and it wasn't long before the shield began to waver and fade. "Alright, almost there." "I really hope Fiona and the kid are gonna be fine" June said with a worried tone as she started to feel rumbiling and shaking louder and louder each minute, not only but the sounds of explosions could be heard ringing through the halls as she could sense that Rift and Muerte were unleashing more and more power each punch they threw at each other. ---- Outside, the battle had intensified. Several trees had been felled in the area and, and bit's of molten metal where strewn everywhere. Despite this, both Rift and Muerte had resorted to using their fists, trying to save magic for their next fight. Rift grabbed Muerte's face, jumped, and kneed him in the jaw. He stumbled back a bit, and countered with a strong right hook, which Rift caught with his elbow and forearm. Before he could react however, Muerte turned his body, delivering a jab to Rift's stomach with one hand and winding back for another punch with his other. Rift was unprepared for the jab, and was slightly winded as Muerte threw a second right hook, which connected with Rift's jaw. Rift's head snapped around, moving with the momentum of the punch. His shades and metal mask flew off his face, and his vision began to blur. Of all the things in the world to think of, the memories of his time with June on the cliff shot through his mind. "So you were roped into service after the kids mom wiped out your family?" Rift asked, sitting on the beasts head as if it was a cushion. "In a sense, tried to fight her, but ended up being injected with that stupid virus" She said sighing and looking down at her hands. Rift heard a clank as his mask hit the ground. The outside world was moving in slow motion, and the memory's continued to flow. He sat quietly for a while, looking over the large desolate path just below the cliffs. After thinking some things over for a while, he slowly spoke. "How many?" "Four, me and my parents along with my baby sister..... Sabriel knew my father had some new kind of bacteria that could absob Eternano and she wanted it for herself, no matter who had to pay" June said gripping tighter and tighter as she could feel small drips of blood coming from her both of her hands as she had pierce the skin from her armor gauntlets. Muerte reared back for another punch, looking to end it now. "So your parents and little sister. That makes three then." He cracked his knuckles, causing the beast he was sitting on to flinch. "Three people, that this chick took from you." He suddenly fell silent, something that greatly unnerved June. Everything came back into focus as reality crashed back to life once again. Rift caught his footing, then grabbed Muetre's wrist and rolled around the punch. Using the same momentum he drew back for a punch, and drove his fist into Muerte's elbow, snapping it backwards. He roared in pain as Rift delivered another heavy punch to his ribs, sending him sliding back into one of the few still standing trees in the area. Muerte was standing up, shaking as he coughed up more flaming bits of his body onto the floor, breathing heavily as he chuckled and looked at Rift "You're strong and yet I wonder, why do you care so much for worthless experiements, in the end all they ever do is disappoint and fail" He said chuckiling as he cracked his neck and contnued to laugh. Rift took a few gasps of air, then spit a wad of blood into the dirt. "Freak like you wouldn't get it." He gestured up to the tower ware Sabriel and Jaina where. "Doubt she's got enough of her sanity to know ether." He flexed his fingers, then tightened them into fists. "To bad you ain't goin' to be around when I show her." As Muerte glared at him, Rift found himself reminiscing about the time on the cliff, though this time was more voluntary than the last. Flashback "Pretty much..." June said as she opened her hands to see that the wounds had already closed, "It's funny... To this day, I never understood why she wanted this thing done on me" June replied as she laid down on the best, looking up at the sky. "She's a psychopath." Rift said while shrugging his shoulders. "Despite what she'd tell you, nothing she does has a meaning. She's the worst combination of strength and mental state their is." "Pretty much... How about you? How could someone with such strength be in a guild? No offense, but you don't seem like a follower" June said turning her eyes over to Rift. Rift gave a small laugh, though it didn't do much to lighten the mood. "My teacher passed a few days after we arrived in Bantia. Didn't have much to my name, so I figured I'd settle down. They grew on me after a while." He put on his toothy grin again, and June took a breath, the first she had noticed taking since he had stopped talking. "But you may be a bit bias after living with this chick for so long. Take a vacation once this is all done and you may get a different perspective." "Maybe... Though the problem is, where do I go? Almost no one in Genosha would want me anywhere near them, I'm part of an evil guild, if I'm lucky, I'll probably end up in jail or die" She said looking away from him as she pulled her knees to her chest, resulting in her boobs being pushed up, which showed her cleavage. "Hmm..." Rift scratched his goatee, which mad a strangely metallic sound. "Well, could come back with us. Start a new life in Bantia." June didn't respond, but shifted to look at Rift. "Half the damn guild's done that. Don't see why you'd be a problem." "It's not easy, I mean you live by a certain way, it's pretty hard to change everything in one go" June said sighing as she sliped and ended up leaning right on Rift's shoulders, causing her to blush as she shot up forward and shook her head to allow the wind to cool down the blush she had. Rift laughed, pulling June back down to her seat. "Why not give it a shot for the hell of it? We all survive this, you get a new life." He sat back on the collar that they where using as a seat. "The kid pulled it off in a few months, you'll do just as good." A distant eruption reflected in his shades. "Trust me, it'll work out fine." June looked up at his shades, despite blocking it, she could see his eyes as she slowly moved her hands to take off his sunglasses, putting them down on the beast. "Haha, you have red eyes, it's weird..." She said slowly moving towards him as he could feel her lips getting closer to his as they kissed. They remained like that for a moment, then June pulled back, still looking into Rift's eyes. He grinned, his eyes half open, and said. "So, I take it you're taking me up on that offer?" "Haha, guess so, I mean someone needs to make sure you don't get into too much trouble" June said with a seductive tone as she moved in to kiss him again. Rift held up an arm to stop her. "First things first. We deal with your curse thing and the kid's mother." He picked up his shades and flicked the arms open before putting them back on his face. "Three family members right?" He leaned back again, as they heard Isa, Taichi, and Fiona had returned with Jaina. "Time to raze hell." End of Flashback Rift cracked his neck again. "So I've had my fun, but it's time to wrap this up. Come on freak, I've had enough of you." He pleased his fist in the palm of his hand, and readied for an attack. "Haha, don't you get it yet, like the Celestial Spirits, I won't die. You can blast me, break me, even eradicate me, but I will not die you fool" Muerte said chuckling. Their was a sudden flash, and suddenly Muerte found himself falling. he looked up at Rift, and saw that he had a very long sword blade coming out of the palm of his hand. He looked back just in time to see his legs fall beside him, and the tree he had just been leaning on fall over. He looked back at Rift with rage, only to see him bearing down on him with half a metal sphere in each hand. He slammed them together around Muerte, trapping him inside a giant metal ball. Even from inside his prison, Rift could hear Muerte screaming in anger. "I don't have to kill ya to win a fight. Just got to keep you from fighting back." He wasn't sure if Muerte could hear him, but he didn't really care. He created a large hammer with his magic, and then hit Muerte's small prison like a golf ball, sending it crashing through the brush into the forest. "Have a nice flight freak." He glanced up to the hole in the building he had been blown through, then sighed and retrieved his shades. "Vacation's sounding pretty good right about now. Iron Make - Springboard. He tossed out his arms, and a sprocket with a square board on the top stuck into the ground. He took a running leap, and used it to launch himself back up into the building. He landed and took note of his surroundings. Their had definitely been a fight, but he couldn't find Sabriel and Jaina, or any blood on the floor. "Man. This day's just kickin' my ass." He complained, then set off down the hall in search of his alleys. Final Confrontation Back at the laboatory, both Sabriel and Jaina were glaring each other, since their allies had gone to fight on their own turf, the two were only looking at each other. In their minds, they were actually analyzing their opponents and waiting for the best opportunity to present itself. Jaina drew her sword just slow enough for Sabriel to not react. "So, I guess it's our turn to throw down." She shrugged however, having had something occur to her. "Got to know though, what compels a person to try and kill their own children? I mean, come on, that's just wrong." "Someone of your lower intellegence could never understand what I desire, a beauty of nature to surround everything, to me, the children is nature, not patheic breathing beings that will never evolve" Sabriel said glaring as she grabbed her staff and looked at her. Jaina grinned again. "Wow, you really are messed up in the head. I wonder if theirs some sort of deformity in that big brain of yours that'll explain all this." She razed her sword and pointed it at Sabriel. "Kat's probably not going to be happy about it missing out, but I think you've "Experimented" long enough." Electricity charged through the sword, Jaina was done waiting. "Oh please.." Sabriel's energy released as suddenly the entire area became heavier and heavier with what felt like gravity, "I am not some weak minded fool" Suddenly her staff showed to have a mouth as it released a powerful shreik, sending a powerful shock wave at Jaina. She rolled to the side, just out of the way of the attack. "It ain't your mind that's weak..." She jumped out of her hiding place and charged, electricity arking off her sword. "Just your arms!" Sabriel quickly blocked the attack with the staff as the wood couldn't conduct, making it easy for her to push back, "That's the problem with you worms, you always underestimate me" She said slamming down the staff as another shriek attack shot out. Jaina took the attack this time, protecting her head with her one arm and sliding back across the lab. Just as the attack dissipated, she threw back the stump of her shoulder and shouted. "Shock Hand!" Lightning seemingly jumped out of her shoulder, forming into a crewed claw that barred down on Sabriel at blinding speed. The attack landed as she blocked it with her staff, but still felt it connect when she pushed it against her chest, dealing damage to her as she was pushed back. "Haha, well I must admit, you can give some damage, seems now I must start to get serious." A glow went around her as she started to compress more and more, everything about her shrinking until she was seen to be a 21 year old version of herself. Jaina stood still for a moment, her sword in one hand and a ghostly electric arm for the other. "Wow, if I didn't see it for myself, I'd have mistaken you for one of your daughters." Her grip on her sword tightened. "How sickening." To think that those girls got a half your blood in them." Her gaze narrowed on her. for the first time in a while, Jaina was actually angry. "Makes my skin crawl." At this point it seemed like Jaina was only trying to get on Sabriels nerves, any way she could. Sabriel was confused a bit, but quickly got over it as she slammed her staff into the ground, "Flame Howl!!" A powerful burst of fire came out of the staff as it burnt everything in it's path towards Jaina. Her electric arm extended, imbedding the clawed fingers deep into the wall. She used this to pull herself out of the way just in time for Sabriels flames to wash over the place she was standing seconds ago. Jaina skidded toward a bookshelf, then looked up at Sabriel with a condescending grin. "Don't know what everyone's so scared of, the shrimp can move at least that fast." In a flash, Sabriel was seen right coming close to Jaina, sending another shriek attack at her, hoping to deal some more damage. Though caught off guard, Jaina was able to use her sword to brush Sabriels staff aside, sending the sound attack blasting through a wall. She made a few claw swipes with her electric limb, but Sabriel was able to dodge them all quite gracefully. She landed a few meters back, after which Jaina said. "You know, between you and Kat, my money would be on your daughter." Her breathing became heavy as the fatigue from their last few clashes caught up with her. She tried her best to hide it as she continued. "Because I have to say, you really don't live up to all the hype." Sabriel managed to regrab her staff and attempt to attack once more but realized something, "You haven't been fighting to your fullest potential, if you were really angry with me, you would've tried to kill me... A distraction, very clever, I see now why my second failed experiment hadn't retured with my prototype" She said glaring at Jaina before returning back to her normal age.